A Child Born by Sin
by The Guy Below Me Sucks
Summary: Aizen feels he needs to expand the depleting Arrancar population. He leaves this experiment up to the reluctant Szayel who has to conduct it on Grimmjow. Read as the events unfurl as Grimmjow and Szayel are forced to become parents. MPREG, OOC. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does! Imagine if I owned it...**

**NOTE: This chapter contains M-preg! (Male Pregnancy). It also contains heavy language and will eventually contain sexual innuendo. (Or along those lines). If you do not like, do not read! That's primarily the reason it's rated 'M'!**

**You may continue now, if you wish.**

* * *

><p>The teal-haired Arrancar looked around the room with half-lidded eyes. He felt entirely exhausted, seeing as he felt like he had been sleep for days and days. Grimmjow tried lifting his arms up, but he couldn't. His wrists were restrained to the table. He attempted to lift his legs, but they were restrained as well. He couldn't get up, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

He was on a hard surface, maybe an experimentation table?

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Grimmjow paused his movement for a minute, listening to the sound of the light foot steps tapping on the hard, tile floor.

"Grimmjow," The unknown man's voice echoed in the room. Grimmjow let his head rest, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He couldn't see anything in the damned room- it was engulfed in black, never-ending darkness.

"Let me go!" Grimmjow cried out.

The mysterious man sighed. "Wish I could..."

Grimmjow let out a growl. The man walked closer to the table.

"Lord Aizen...he won't let you go. He wants me to...experiment on you."

"Szayel?" The teal-haired man questioned. And, just as he expected the worst, it was indeed Szayel. The scientist turned the lights on and examined Grimmjow's body.

"Who cares what that bastard says, just let me go." Grimmjow hissed. Szayel frowned and carressed Grimmjow's exposed chest, making him shudder.

"You don't know how much I want to, Grimmjow. I don't want to do this to you, but..." Szayel's voice drifted off into thought.

"Do what to me?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he tried to lift his arms up to grab the small man, but the restraints stopped him from doing so.

Szayel sighed. "I'm really not supposed to tell you..."

"Who cares?"

"...They're _watching_." Szayel pointed to a camera. But, Szayel shook his head. "Screw it. Impregnation."

Grimmjow shook his head. He snorted. "Impregnation? What kinda stupid experiment is that?" Grimmjow paused. "And who is 'they'?"

Szayel looked at the camera. "Aizen and Gin."

Grimmjow looked in the same direction as Szayel and scowled to the camera.

"Impregnation. To Aizen, it's a great idea. But, it's really a stupid idea." Szayel whispered. "Rather than using the women Arrancar for this experiment, Lord Aizen wants me to experiment on a man, to see if he is capable of holding an infant baby in his womb without the proper nutrients and such."

Grimmjow chuckled. "You have to be joking. I mean seriously, I could _die _from that."

Szayel shrugged. "Whatever Aizen says, has to be done. Can't stop it from happening."

Grimmjow darted his eyes. He let out a breathy sigh and mumbled, "Just do it. Do whatever you have to do. If I die, so be it. If it's what they really intend, then good for fucking them."

"No, no, I assure you that they don't want you to be killed."

Szayel hesitated for a moment. It was literally _killing _him to see Grimmjow like that. He let out a sigh and continued with the story. "Really, all what Aizen wants is to increase the depleting Arrancar population. I suppose his reasoning is somewhat agreeable, seeing as there are barely any women around anymore. But still, it's wrong and immoral."

Grimmjow sighed and threw his head back. "Fuck.."

Szayel frowned. "What I'm going to do is inject this liquid into your bloodstream with a syringe. It should head straight for your womb and immediately take the form of a child in development. There is only one downer about this-" Szayel paused. "it wasn't tested."

Grimmjow darted his eyes away from Szayel. "So, what you're telling me," he began, "is that I'm just some guinea pig?"

Szayel nodded gravely. "Yes, I'm afraid so..."

Grimmjow held his breath. Everything was just so overwhelming.

_"What a nice way to wake up, huh?" _He thought to himself.

The sound of clanking instruments sounded throughout the room. Szayel grabbed the syringe and placed it against Grimmjow's bulging arm. "Hold still. You may experience pain..._Lot's of it_." Szayel warned.

Grimmjow braced himself as the needle was inserted into his skin. He felt the liquid surge throughout his body. He suddenly felt a spasm of pain. As the pain spread throughout his body, more in his abdomen if anything, he screamed louder and louder. He started to struggle in the bonds, causing him to bleed on his wrists and ankles.

Szayel looked away. He couldn't watch him in pain like that. It was all too much. After all, he had strongly objected to against the idea, but Lord Aizen wouldn't take it, so there was nothing he could do in his power.

"_But, Lord Aizen! That isn't just right! A man wasn't ever meant to bear children!"_

_ "Szayel-"_

_ "Why not use any of the women Arrancar? They'd be a much better candidate for this, regardless of the small population of them! It's easier for them to give birth, and-"_

_ "Grimmjow is deemed a good candidate for this experiment. I just want to see if the sedative will create a human infant inside of his womb."_

_ Aizen chuckled. "Go along, now. Gin and I will watch the experiment from the surveillance camera."_

_ "I-I understand." Szayel stammered. He bowed his head._

_ "Dismissed."_

Grimmjow had finally rested in the bed, his eyes closed. He looked like he was peaceful, like he was in a dream of some sort.

Szayel was afraid that Grimmjow had passed away, but then Grimmjow's eyes shot open and his hands were clenching and unclenching in fists.

"God dammit!" Grimmjow managed to choke. "What...what is it doing to me?"

"It's slowly spreading, reaching to your stomach..." Szayel muttered.

* * *

><p>"Interesting..." Aizen chuckled. "Who knew it would do that much to him? I almost feel pity."<p>

"Uhh, Lord Aizen, ya don't hafta be so harsh on 'im." Gin, frowning for once, mentioned. Gin stared at the struggling Grimmjow on the table. "Szayel-kun was right; ya shouldn't experiment on Grimmjow-kun."

"Are you questioning me, Gin?" Aizen had an irritated look in his eyes. Gin held his hands in front of him in defense.

"Nah..sorry that I ever..._doubted _ya, Lord Aizen."

Aizen chuckled and looked back at the screen in front of him, and then he looked even closer; as if he were blind. "Now, that's odd..."

On the screen, Grimmjow seemed to be foaming by the mouth. Szayel was standing beside the bed with confusion. The pink haired man turned his attention towards the camera, hoping they could hear him.

"_Lord Aizen!" _Szayel yelled at the camera. He walked closer to it and peered into it. _"Something's happening to Grimmjow! I think it's an allergic reaction of some sort. I don't know what it's doing to him! You might want to come down and see this for yourself."_

Aizen pressed a button on a microphone beside him. "Right. Hold on for a minute and make sure that nothing else happens to him."

_"Got it."_

* * *

><p>Aizen made his way to the experiment room; Gin following in pursuit. He pushed the door open and walked to the pained Grimmjow.<p>

He was indeed foaming by the mouth, seeming to twitch here and there.

"It does look like an allergic reaction to the sedative, doesn't it?" Aizen asked to no one in particular.

"Should I halt the experiment?" Szayel asked. Aizen shook his head and turned to look at Szayel.

"No, no. Let's see what happens."

They all stood there, watching Grimmjow. Grimmjow, still foaming by the mouth, managed to turn his head towards Aizen and Gin.

"You...bastards!" He mumbled. He flinched with pain and looked away. "What..the hell are ya doin' to me?"

Aizen chuckled. "You've already been informed.._against my will_." He added, glancing at Szayel, who had looked away for a brief moment. The foam had started to slowly disappear, and the twitching seemed to be less violent. Grimmjow lay on the table peacefully once again. Aizen peered at his exposed stomach, now revealing a small, unnoticeable bump.

"Worked as planned," Aizen chuckled. "Though I didn't expect all of those side effects..."

Grimmjow seemed to be sleeping now. All of that struggling and screaming exhausted him even more than he was before all of this had happened. What was worse, is that he is now covered in crusty blood from trying to escape from the bonds. Szayel sighed and looked at the miserable guy.

"Szayel," Aizen started. Szayel gave a little jump and looked at his Lord. "take him to a Recovery room and keep close observation on him. Just in case, if anything else should happen to him."

Szayel nodded. "All right."

And Aizen headed to the door, but stopped in his tracks once again. "Also, please be a little secretive about it. I don't want everyone wondering what in the world had happened." He chuckled a little bit. "If all goes as planned with the development of the baby..." Aizen turned to look at the worried Szayel, who had started to push Grimmjow to a separate room.

"Who shall we experiment on next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First chapter~ I couldn't resist keeping this unpublished any longer. I wanted to post it and see what you all think about it. This is really only like...a "test" chapter. I just want to see if it's popular enough for people to enjoy. If it does happen that it is not popular, I will take it down. Or keep it up. It all depends...<strong>

**Ah, Male Pregnancy. You gotta love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo still owns Bleach! **

**I also forgot to add in the first chapter that this story contains OOC-ness, which means Out Of Character. It appears that I have accidentally made Grimmjow and Szayel a little out of character, and I never intended to! I hope this doesn't affect anything. **

**However, you may continue now!**

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, old friend?"<p>

Grimmjow looked around the room, still half asleep. He mumbled something incomprehensible. Szayel grimaced at the gruesome condition of his "brother". He looked very strained and tired.

"Where am I?" Grimmjow finally managed to ask.

"You're still in Hueco Mundo. I took you into the Recovery Room so that we can keep a very close eye on you. You are still in a very horrible condition, and we don't know what is going to happen to you yet. Lord knows what the sedative could be doing to you right now."

Grimmjow sighed. "I see..."

Szayel looked away. "You don't know how much I really want to get you out of your pain. It kills me seeing you like this."

Grimmjow didn't answer. Instead, he focused his eyes on the wall ahead of him. He remembered what the experiment was and shuddered. It wasn't just right, making a man pregnant. It's a woman's job, after all.

"Anyhow, are you feeling better or worse?"

"Tch, worse. I can't really feel my whole body, except for when I have random spasms of pain." Grimmjow chuckled. "Perhaps I deserve this? For what I've done in the past; sneaking to the World of the Living just to beat the shit out of that Shinigami, disobeying Aizen's orders..." He paused and drifted off in his own thoughts. He chuckled once more and added, "being an ass."

Szayel frowned. "Don't say that. You weren't such a horrible man."

Grimmjow snorted and glared at Szayel. "Increasing the Arrancar population, huh?" He changed the subject. His voice was slightly strained from screaming so much the day before. "What a _stupid _idea."

"You're telling me," Szayel sighed. "You should probably stop talking and rest. You sound horrible and still look tired."

Grimmjow snorted again. "Why are you worrying over me so much, Szayel?"

"Because I _care _about you. You're like a close brother to me."

Grimmjow nodded, slightly flattered about how Szayel felt about him. "Oh," was all he could mutter. He turned around and curled up into a ball, facing the white wall on his left side. Szayel couldn't help but frown. He just looked so tortured, _helpless._

As soon as he heard soft snoring, Szayel mumbled to himself. "I'm going to break you free, Grimmjow." Szayel glanced at the sleeping figure. "You shouldn't be going through this." Szayel paused and chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'll get in trouble, but only because I care for you so much. Just seeing you like this makes me want to punch that _Bastard _ins his face." Szayel clenched his hands into fists.

"Just you wait and see."

"How is he doing, Szayel?"

* * *

><p>Szayel bowed his heads. "Not so well, Lord Aizen."<p>

"I see..."

Szayel glared at Aizen. "Is he going to be the only one you're gong to experiment on?

The brown haired man chuckled. "Perhaps he is, perhaps he's not. Who knows?"

_"We're not solving riddles..." _Szayel thought to himself. He scowled and nodded. "Right."

"You may leave now, Szayel."

"Lord Aizen," Szayel addressed him and bowed his head again. He walked back to the Recovery Room.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was staring at the wall ahead of him when Szayel walked in. He looked like he was lost in thought.<p>

Szayel took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, Szayel?" The teal-haired Arrancar asked after a while.

"What is it?"

Grimmjow inhaled deeply, as if he was about to cry. "What's going to happen...when it's time for the baby to be delivered?"

Szayel was taken aback. "I..I'm not sure."

Grimmjow nodded. He held back a strangled sob. "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why me?" Grimmjow repeated. He turned his heads to look at his old friend. "Why not someone else, like Ulquiorra or Nnoitra?"

Szayel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't now..Grimmjow."

"It _hurts, _Szayel."

Szayel felt tears fill in his eyes, "I know..."

Grimmjow let out a sob, the tears streaming down his face now. Szayel gasped. He had never seen Grimmjow act like this before, but there's always a first for everything. Szayel got up from his seat and hugged Grimmjow.

"It's OK, just hang in there..." Szayel felt the tears stream down his face now. He wanted to get that damned infant out of his womb.

Grimmjow sobbed again and squeezed Szayel closer to him. It felt comforting to have someone by his side.

Szayel patted Grimmjow's back softly, trying to console him. Grimmjow let go of Szayel and let his hands fall down to his side. He was lost in thought once again. Szayel sat back down and stared at the lost man.

Grimmjow's skin was extremely pale, and the little bump barely stuck out of his stomach. It was really hard to notice, but if you looked really close you could definitely tell that a bump was there. Szayel darted his eyes away.

"Grimmjow..."

He didn't answer, but Szayel knew that he could hear what he was saying.

"I'm going to set you free tonight."

That definitely grabbed Grimmjow's attention. He tensed and his eyes opened wide. "You are?"

"Yes, later tonight. I'm going to take you to the World of the Living."

"Why the hell would I want to go there?" Grimmjow grimaced.

"It's better than staying here. And besides, with a little persuasion, I'll try to get Ichigo Kurosaki to let us stay at his place..."

Grimmjow snorted. "That's even worse! The Shinigami can go burn in Hell."

Szayel shook his head. "Not, Grimmjow. I'm trying to _help _you. Ichigo can give you better treatment there better than we can here."

Grimmjow sighed deeply. "Will you be around?"

"Huh?"

Grimmjow frowned. "Will you be around? You know, will I be able to see you still?"

Szayel smiled. "Of course. Since I'm helping you escape, they'll go after both of us. I'm sure as hell not coming back here."

Grimmjow smiled faintly. "Thank you," he mumbled. His conciousness started to fade away slowly.

Szayel sat back in his seat, feeling accomplished. He pondered for a long while; all about the escape plans and how they were going to get away just in time before anyone notices. He has to make sure nothing, absolutely nothing, interferes with the plan. Hopefully, if everything goes right, they should be able to break out safely without any diffculties of the other Arrancars or especially, Aizen and Gin.

This was going to be one difficult breakout.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 2 is out! Yayyy~<strong>

**Oh dear, how I remember way back then when I wrote long chapters. How I miss you so. Why am I not capable now?**

**Anyhow, if I happen to find anymore lost stories on my old computer, I'll see if I want to post them on here. I remember a couple of stories that I was especially proud of, so I'll just see. **

**Review, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow..."<p>

The pink haired Arrancar shook Grimmjow softly. "Grimmjow," he repeated.

Grimmjow's eyes shot open, only to see Szayel's figure looking him into the face. Grimmjow snorted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Szayel patted his back as he mumbled, "It's time to leave,"

Grimmjow gave a little nod of the head and sat up in the bed, attempting to ignore the oncoming bouts of pain that kept bothering him. Szayel looked around quietly, and then walked to the door leading to the exit of the room. He placed his ear against the door, listening for any signs of someone walking through the halls. He gave a sigh of relief and hurried to the other side of the room, opening a Gargantua. Grimmjow carefully hurried off of the bed and walked through it; Szayel following behind.

The Gargantua closed and took them to the World of the Living.

* * *

><p>"What's that..? I sense immense Reiatsu..." Ichigo Kurosaki jumped up from his seat. He hurried outside and ran in pursuit of where the spiritual pressure was coming from.<p>

Ichigo stood in shock at what he saw in front of him.

"What are you-"

"Help us, please." Szayel started and gave a little snort. "I know how weird this may sound coming from the enemy, but you have to help us." He paused, pointing at Grimmjow. "We pose no threat to you or Karakura Town."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. "How can I believe you?"

Grimmjow grunted. "Does it look like we intend to hurt you, Shinigami?" He leaned on Szayel a bit, trying to ward off the aching pain in his back. Szayel frowned.

"Please. Aizen's after us."

"Aizen...?" Ichigo questioned. He sighed, and mentally hit himself upside the head as he was leading them to his house.

"_I should really stop being so naïve and learn to say 'no' sometimes..." _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Quiet," Ichigo whispered once inside his house. "Everyone else is sleeping, and I don't want to disturb them." Szayel nodded and walked behind Ichigo as they made their way up the stairs. Once in, Szayel sighed and carefully laid the pained Grimmjow on Ichigo's bed.

"He doesn't look so good." Ichigo commented after a while.

"He **isn't **good." Szayel replied, somewhat irritated.

"What happened?"

Grimmjow snorted. "You really want to know what happened?"

Szayel sighed and looked at the orange haired teen. "Tomorrow would be a better time to explain everything. We need sleep, and it's so late."

Ichigo sighed and glanced at Grimmjow's exposed stomach. His skin was pale, and a small, somewhat noticeable bump stuck out. Ichigo gulped and pointed a shaking hand at his stomach, fearing the worst. "Is he-?"

Szayel looked over and questioned his sudden mood change. "Huh?"

Ichigo stammered. "Did-did you do _that_ to him?"

Szayel looked from Ichigo's pointing hand to the little bump on Grimmjow's belly, and then back again. "Oh no, no. I didn't. You don't have to worry."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Then...he was...?"

Szayel jumped. "No, he wasn't raped either."

Grimmjow grunted. "Probably better to be raped than have this happen to me."

"Tomorrow, I promise we'll explain everything." Szayel paused. "Do you have a futon?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, let me get it."

While Ichigo was grabbing the futon, Szayel glanced at Grimmjow. His hand twitched as he resisted the urge to rest his hand on the stomach. But, he rejected the feeling, fearing what the Arrancar would do to him.

"There..!" Ichigo exclaimed, out of breath. "Damn, that thing's heavy..."

Szayel smiled at Ichigo. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Ichigo dismissively waved his hand. "No, no. It's all right. I understand, anyhow."

Grimmjow started to nod off. Ichigo yawned himself. "I believe this means I should go to bed now," he said after the yawn. "I'm tired myself, and you guys don't look any better."

"I suppose so, yes?" Szayel rested on the futon. "Good night,"

"Good night," Ichigo replied, quietly closing the door.

Szayel stared at the white ceiling. The moon was just beginning to set, just as the sun was getting ready to rise. However, Szayel couldn't fall asleep as early as he planned. His mind was set on Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow.

And the experiment. How could he do that to his best friend? His "brother"? He could have just rejected Aizen and flat out say "No", but he couldn't. He would probably be obliterated if he did anything like that. Aizen was and still is the Law around Hueco Mundo, and no one disobeyed him. Disobeying meant scorn, and scorn meant obliteration. And obliteration meant erasure. Erased from the world forever. And where would that leave him? Nowhere.

So, as he laid on that futon, thinking and thinking about everything that had happened the past two days, he couldn't help but feel that he could erase time. That way he could somehow make the sedative "not react" and Grimmjow and him wouldn't have to go through all of this.

When the sun rose, Szayel finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

Szayel slowly rose from the futon, rubbing his back. He looked up to see Grimmjow staring outside the window. He looked over and saw Ichigo sitting in his chair. "You're up."

Szayel grunted in response. "That futon sucks, so you know."

Ichigo chuckled, tossing a pencil in his hand. "It's all we have. It's better than sleeping on the floor, so you'll have to deal with it."

Szayel sighed and stood up, stretching. "How are you feeling?" He asked Grimmjow when he was done. He shrugged his shoulders. "Not any better than I was feeling yesterday."

And that was the end of the conversation. Szayel frowned.

"So, can you explain what's going on?" Ichigo asked after a moment of awkward silence. Szayel sighed and sat on the futon again.

"There's a lot to explain...where should I begin?"

* * *

><p>"...And that about sums it up," Szayel held back a tear. Ichigo couldn't help but show the disgusted look on his face.<p>

"_Aizen has a twisted mind, no doubt about it. What are his real intentions for creating a larger Arrancar population?" Ichigo thought._

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who still started out the window. He frowned as he suddenly felt bad for the poor guy. He had to go through all that against his will. Granted that they aren't on good terms to begin with, but he just couldn't help and feel for him.

"That's horrible," Ichigo muttered.

Szayel nodded. "You can say that again," He threw himself down on the futon, grunting.

"Well," Ichigo said after getting up from his chair.

"I suppose you should meet everyone else in the family." He chuckled. "Otherwise, Dad will have a fit that I let ex-Arrancars in the house."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hurray for another chapter~ But it's still somewhat OOC as it has been~ I've tried to make it less OOC but its' difficult when you write stories like these. I can't help but feel to make Szayel and the other characters feel somewhat angst and emotion all the time because they just happen to be in the worst case scenario.<strong>

**I am really sorry for not posting much! I haven't been feeling well, and I can't afford to take any time off of school. (Otherwise I get an in-school suspension, yayy~) And I've been dealing with pounds and pounds of homework, so that doesn't help either. That damn Research paper is kicking my ass as of recently, so...**

**I don't know when I'll get this next chapter up, or for my other story as well. It took me a lot of will-power to update this story, but hopefully I feel better soon. _There's a virus going around the school. /shot_  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. **

* * *

><p>"Morninnng~ Ichigooooo~!" Isshin cried out and attacked Ichigo with a kick. Ichigo dodged and Isshin crashed into the wall where Ichigo was just standing in front of. Isshin gave a little hearty chuckle.<p>

"You're getting more and more better at this, son!"

Ichigo groaned. Isshin's eyes averted to the couch. "You slept on the couch?" And then he glanced back behind him, where a pink haired man with glasses was standing. "Who is that?"

Ichigo looked behind him and pointed at him with his thumb. "Sit down. It's a long story to explain."

Isshin glared at his son. "What's going on, son?"

"Well, ya see..."

* * *

><p>After Ichigo explained what was happening, Isshin nodded with understanding. "Well shit, Ichigo. Why didn't you wake me up last night?"<p>

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want to bother you. Besides, they had wanted to sleep anyway. It was so late..."

His father nodded. "Well, alright. As long as you are really ex-Arrancars, I'm perfectly fine having you both stay." Isshin directed this at Szayel. Szayel held his hands up.

"Don't need to worry, Mr. Kurosaki. We don't intend to do any harm." He chuckled. "We just need a place to stay, and we thank you both so much for your hospitality, and to take us in at the last minute, at that."

Isshin shook his head. "It's no problem."

* * *

><p>Szayel stared at Grimmjow. "So, Isshin knows that we're here now."<p>

"Isshin?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, Ichigo's father." Szayel nodded. "He doesn't mind us staying."

Grimmjow snorted. "How nice."

They sat in silence. The clock ticked, and ticked, and ticked...

"I never noticed that the World of the Living was this beautiful," Grimmjow commented after a while, looking outside at the still rising sun. This meant that it was still very early in the morning. Szayel nodded and held back a giggle. He was seeing a totally different side of this man; the powerful, manly Grimmjow. This was a side of Grimmjow, who now sees things in a whole new light.

But that could also be the sedative's fault.

"It is, isn't it?" Szayel replied. "I've only been here a couple of times but it was never as beautiful as it was then." Szayel stood next to Grimmjow and looked outside with him. "Whenever you're up to it, we should go outside and explore this large world."

Grimmjow nodded. "Right."

Ichigo kicked open the door, holding two plates of eggs. "I made breakfast. You have to be hungry by now."

Ichigo handed Szayel a plate. Grimmjow looked at the eggs on the plate and shook his head. "I don't want any."

Szayel sighed. "You have to eat. You have to be hungry, let alone the child itself."

"Aren't pregnant wome—, er, people, always craving odd foods?" Ichigo asked awkwardly. Szayel nodded.

"Yeah, he should be hungry enough to eat a horse." Szayel thrust a plate of eggs into Grimmjow's face. "Eat, please. Or at least attempt to eat some."

Grimmjow groaned and grabbed the plate. "Fine." But, as he stabbed the fork into the egg, the yolk ran. He shivered and shook his head. "I really don't feel hungry."

Ichigo and Szayel sighed. Szayel took the plate. "Fine, don't eat. But, if you happen to get hungry, just let one of us know."

Grimmjow nodded and leaned back, cradling his stomach. "I don't feel so hot."

Ichigo grimaced. "Bathroom's that way. Please make it there before you get sick everywhere."

Grimmjow nodded and jumped out of bed, stopping to wince, and then ran across the hall where the bathroom was.

...

After a while, Szayel grew impatient. "I'm checking on him."

As Szayel went into the bathroom, he noticed Grimmjow's head hovering the toilet. "Are you okay?"

Grimmjow grunted. "Oh yeah, just peachy." He groaned as he hurled everything that was in his stomach, which at this point should be stomach acid.

"Damn, this hurts." He commented after a while, wiping his mouth off with a towel.

"Told you, you should have eaten." Szayel patted the blue-haired man's back. Grimmjow shook his head.

"You could have given me something more appetizing than an over-easy egg. That yolk just looked so fucking repulsive."

As they walked back into the bathroom, Ichigo had a befuddled look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Szayel nodded. "He's fine. Just Morning Sickness."

Ichigo grimaced. "Ooh, boy. Nothing like puking in the morning to get you awake and ready for the day."

Grimmjow shot a death glare at the Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo chuckled and looked away, avoiding the oh so horrible glare.

* * *

><p>After Grimmjow finished his bouts of Morning Sickness, he fell back asleep without anything to fill his stomach. Szayel shook his head. "This isn't good for him. He really needs to eat something."<p>

"Maybe we can find something sweet here to feed him," Ichigo commented. "like ice cream or cake."

"That would be-" Szayel started, but then looked at Grimmjow's stomach. He saw something move.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "'The hell?"

"This isn't right," Szayel glared at the bump. "It shouldn't even be developed that much to move like that yet." He got up from his seat. "He should be at least 16 weeks in before it starts to do something like that." He placed his hand on the moving bump.

Grimmjow slept peacefully, as if nothing was happening. As Szayel gently touched the bump, he could feel the small figure underneath.

Then, the infant's hand grabbed Szayel's own, through Grimmjow's own skin. Grimmjow shuddered with immense pain and shook his head. The infant pushed it's head forward, making an imprint of it's face on Grimmjow's stomach. The lips mouthed a word.

Ichigo jumped out of his chair, the chair toppling backwards as he gripped the desk beside him. "Did—did you just see that? Its lips... it looked like it said-"

"-papa." Szayel muttered, finishing Ichigo's sentence. "It looked it said 'papa'."

Szayel was lost in a deep trance as the infant's lips kept mouthing 'papa'. It still held Szayel's hand tightly and Grimmjow let out a scream of heart-wrenching pain. His eyes shot open and peered down at the supernatural sight in front of him. He groaned.

"Wh-what the hell is it doing to me?"

Szayel didn't reply. He was so lost within the depths of his mind, and his eyes shown emptiness as he stared into the empty wall.

* * *

><p>In Szayel's mind, he could see the small infant, but at an older age. Maybe...5 or 6 years old? Its hair resembled Szayel's, but the color was a light blue. The child had hollow remains of Szayel's glasses and Grimmjow's jaw. He also had blue eyes, just like Grimmjow.<p>

Szayel stared at the kid, squinting his eyes. The child let out a small giggle.

"Papa..."

Szayel twitched. He glared at it. Whether it was female or male, he wouldn't know. He's not able to tell.

"Papa..." It repeated once more and giggled again. It held out its hand.

Szayel stuck his own hand out and grabbed it. The child tugged on his arm, taking him to some place that Szayel didn't know. But, the place did bear some resemblance of Hueco Mundo.

They stopped in front of a building. _"This is where we escaped," _Szayel thought to himself.

The child pointed at the building with its other hand. "They're coming after you, Papa. You and Mama."

Szayel twitched again. "H-how do you know?"

The child giggled once more and started to slowly fade away. Szayel held out his hand, trying to reach the fading figure, but he only grabbed air. After the child had disappeared completely, he found himself staring into the pained face of Grimmjow. Szayel pulled his hand away and Grimmjow sighed with relief. His empty eyes stared at the ceiling.

"What in the world just happened?" Ichigo asked. He glared at Szayel, looking into his eyes for an answer. Szayel glanced at his own hand, remembering the firm grip of the child's hand.

Ichigo looked at the hand Szayel was inspecting. "Are those burn marks?" Ichigo shook his head. "But that can't be; you weren't even near anything that could have..."

Szayel nodded. "It's impossible..."

Ichigo sighed. "What happened? You were out of it for a minute..."

Szayel shuddered. "The infant,"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo..." Szayel stared into Ichigo's eyes.

"They're coming for us, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Blargh.<strong>

_****_**I'm not sure about this story. I dunno if I want to continue it or not, but that may change. Who knows? /shot  
>Review~ I would like to know if I should change anything or if I screwed up anything, and of course- I want to know what you think.<strong>

**(I felt kinda odd writing the last part of this story. Supernatural things, yay~!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns! :[**

* * *

><p>"Who's 'they'?"<p>

"Aizen and the other Espada. They're after us and the infant." Szayel glanced at Grimmjow. "I just don't understand it, how is this possible? Communicating who is still inside the womb.."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "It is odd, isn't it? And on top of that, the infant knows things that we don't."

Szayel nodded. "It looked a lot like me and Grimmjow."

Ichigo looked at Szayel incredulously. "But you had nothing to do with the process."

Szayel frowned. "Exactly. Whether it may be because I had something to do with the fact that he's pregnant in the first place or not, I have no clue." He buried his face in his hands. "This doesn't make the least bit of sense. I'll have to research this further."

Ichigo patted his back. "Don't worry about it. It might have been just an effect from the sedative. Perhaps it gave him the ability to do such a thing." Ichigo paused. "And it's a good thing that it tried to get in contact with you. It was just trying to warn you both about the very near future. We can't let them to anything to us.

"So we won't let that happen." Ichigo continued on. "Who knows what they might to do you? Injecting you with the same sedative may pique their interests."

Szayel nodded and looked over at Grimmjow once more, who was now out of his bout of pain and glared at them.

"Are you really sure they're after us?" Grimmjow muttered.

"I'm sure of it. That vision couldn't have meant nothing. It was just too awkward and seemingly real." Szayel paused and glanced at his 'burned' hand. "You'll help us, right?" He asked Ichigo.

"Of course," Ichigo grimaced. "Granted I'm only one man, I may not be able to do it myself."

"Who else is going to help us?"

Ichigo dismissed Szayel with a wave of his hand and chuckled. "Don't you worry about that. I'll make sure you both are safe."

"Nee-san! Supper time!" Yuzu called from downstairs.

"'Kay! Be down there in a minute!" Ichigo called back from upstairs. He listened intently as the little pitter-patter of Yuzu's feet walk away.

"Are you hungry?" Szayel asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hesitated, and then felt his stomach grumble. "I think so."

Ichigo and Szayel couldn't help but smile. He was getting his appetite back.

That was a definite good sign.

As Grimmjow carefully got out of bed, they all walked downstairs. Once they reached the bottom, they noticed that Ichigo's sisters were staring at them cautiously.

"Grimmjow!" Isshin called from the kitchen. "You're feeling better? That's great!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and groaned.

Ichigo chuckled and pointed to his sisters. "You've never met them yet, have you?" He paused. "Grimmjow and Szayel, this is Yuzu and Karin."

The sisters waved and smiled. Szayel waved back and Grimmjow nodded his head. Ichigo introduced the sisters to Grimmjow and Szayel, and then it was time for dinner. Grimmjow eyes gleamed eagerly at the plate of very appetizing food being set in front of him. He downed his food within 5 minutes.

The Kurosakis and Szayel stared at him with wonder. Grimmjow looked back at them with a content face.

"Well," Isshin chuckled. "isn't someone hungry? I suppose you want more?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Hell yes!"

Szayel shot his head over in Grimmjow's direction and lightly smacked him in his arm. Grimmjow growled and shot a glare at Szayel.

"The hell was that for?" He lightly hit Szayel back. Szayel shook his head.

"Manners at the table." He paused. "They're kind for letting us stay here, and it's only right that we pay them respect. And that respect includes manners at the table."

Grimmjow snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Manners, whatever. They don't mind. I've just started to eat again, so it's perfectly reasonable."

Szayel scowled, but then silently smiled to himself. _He's starting to get his attitude back again, that's also good. I suppose I could let this slide for once._

Isshin set a second serving of the tasty food in front of Grimmjow once again, and Grimmjow nodded. He immediately started to eat the food, but at a slower rate this time.

They all had a nice talk at the table. It was a slightly different talk, what with the two 'strangers' at the table. But, regardless, it was a very long and enduring talk about everything that has been going on. Excluding Grimmjow and Szayel's problem, only because of the fact that Yuzu and Karin are here. The cover-up story for that was "Oh, they're staying here for a while. They have no where to go." Which was partially the truth, so technically it isn't a lie. But the kids didn't ask any more, so it was all okay.

Grimmjow let out a tiring yawn and stretched. "I'm beat."

Isshin chuckled and grabbed his plate. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Grimmjow got up from his chair, groaned, and rubbed his stomach. "God damn, this thing-"

"We're going to head to bed now!" Szayel smiled and grabbed Grimmjow's hand. "Good night, everyone."

They all muttered their good nights, and Grimmjow and Szayel headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked once Szayel closed the door.<p>

Szayel shook his head. "The children don't know anything about you being pregnant."

"And?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the pink-haired man. Szayel shut his eyes, exhaling.

"You don't understand. They're just children. Do you know how confused they'll be if they find out that a man is pregnant?" He paused, crossing his arms. "It's physically impossible for a man, which will give them the wrong impression."

Grimmjow sighed and sat down on his bed. "They'll find out some day. It's not like they're stupid kids."

Szayel rolled his eyes. "That's the point. They aren't stupid."

Grimmjow snorted. "Well, I'm heading to bed. You can stay up and argue all you want. Preferably to yourself, but whatever." He laid down and raised his hand in the air. "Good night."

Szayel scowled and threw himself down on his futon. "Good night."

Szayel stared at the ceiling and tried to calm himself down.

_There was nothing to get mad about, Grimmjow is just Grimmjow. He acts like this all the time._

_ But why am I so pissed?_

Szayel shook his head.

_Whatever. I should just try to sleep._

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't.

"God damn, I swear I'm going to kill him someday." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Herpaderp<strong>

**It's done. *breathes* It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I got it out.**

**I can't wait to finish this story because I want to work on another story that I am hoping I can get to work out here soon.**

**Anyhow! Ignore my rambling! As usual, please review and tell me if you think there is something wrong or if you want to suggest things. Or even comment on how good/bad it was. Anything is fine with me~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own! All characters and whatnot belong to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>Today had seemed like a normal day.<p>

Well, to Szayel anyway.

It was way too normal for all of the stress filled days they have had. It was like disrupting a cycle- you disrupt the recurring process and then it screws up everything.

That's how today was.

"What's for supper, Isshin?" Grimmjow called from upstairs. Isshin chuckled.

"Well, shrimp tempura* and some onigiri*. Why, you already hungry?"

Grimmjow clapped his hands as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Of course, when aren't I?"

Isshin nodded. "That's right, how could I forget?"

Szayel grimaced at their friendly conversation. _Too normal, I say. Something's bound to happen._

And that's when something did happen. Grimmjow grunted, holding his stomach. He looked around with a befuddled look on his face. He groaned, and then he had collapsed.

Szayel watched the whole thing. He shook his head and ran beside the pained Grimmjow. Isshin heard the sound of a thump and ran out from the kitchen, his forehead creased with worry lines.

Szayel checked Grimmjow's pulse, and sighed with relief. He tried to keep his composure as he picked the huge man up with ease and carried him upstairs, kicking the bedroom door open when he arrived. Ichigo looked over with a questioning look on his face, and sighed. "What happened?"

Szayel placed Grimmjow on his bed and heaved a heavy sigh, "He just passed out."

Ichigo bookmarked his book and walked over to the bed. "Look," Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow's stomach. It looked like the infant was moving rapidly. "Try touching it. Maybe you'll get a vision like last time?"

Szayel shrugged and placed his hand on the womb. His mind went blank, and then he sees the child again. They were in the look-alike Hueco Mundo place. The child giggled and muttered, "They're almost here, papa."

Szayel furrowed his brows. "Do you know who are all on their way?"

The child frowned, and it looked up, only to see my disappointed face. It sniffled and said with a shaky voice, "You're mad at me now, aren't you..?"

Szayel shook his head and embraced the depressed child. "No, no..Papa's not mad at you."

The child sniffed again and looked at Szayel in the eyes. "Though, I do have a feeling it's Ulquiorra."

Szayel froze. It felt like he stopped breathing. "Ulquiorra, you say?"

The child nodded gravely. "You're in danger, papa. Make sure mama is safe, okay?"

Szayel nodded.

"See you again, papa."

And the child faded away.

* * *

><p>Szayel glared at Ichigo. "It says that Ulquiorra could be on his way. Possibly tonight. We have to get Grimmjow somewhere safe and you need to get help."<p>

Ichigo nodded and he turned into his Shinigami form. "Right, let's get going."

Szayel nodded and picked up the unconscious Grimmjow. "Where are we going?"

"To the Soul Society, where else? They have plenty of Soul Reapers there that are plenty strong. And it's the only place I can think of that you can actually have protection."

"But what if they mistake us?" Szayel asked once Grimmjow was on his back. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'll make sure they won't," Ichigo smiled. "Now let's hurry. Who knows when Ulquiorra could show up?"

And they headed off to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ichigo!" A familiar voice called. Ichigo and Szayel turned around.<p>

Of course, it was Renji. He gave a confused look at Ichigo, and then glared at the Arrancars. "What are they doin' here..?" Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shook his head. "They won't cause no harm," Ichigo frowned. "It's a long story. But they aren't on Aizen's side anymore so it's all fine." He paused. "We think Ulquiorra is after them, so we came here for help."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He waved his hand towards him. "Come with me, I'll ask Byakuya-taicho for help. He might not like the idea of helping used-to-be enemies, but it's the best we can do for now."

Ichigo and the others followed Renji to Byakuya's office.

"Byakuya-taicho?" Renji called.

"Come in," A voice so dull and emotionless called from within. Renji walked in and motioned for the others to come in. Byakuya furrowed his brows at the sight. "They shouldn't be here."

Renji nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Ehh, they're on the good side now. It's a long story, but they need our help."

"We think Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada, is on his way to the World of the Living to bring Grimmjow and Szayel back." Ichigo furrowed his brows. "At least, we're not for sure. Szayel had a vision, anyway."

Byakuya sighed and stared at Grimmjow, who hung at the side of Szayel.

"Go ahead and put him in my headquarters. It's in that room, over there." He pointed to a room in the back of his office. Szayel entered the room and sat laid Grimmjow down on the bed carefully and covered him up. Szayel walked back out and received a watchful glare from Byakuya.

"What in the world happened to him?" He asked.

Szayel frowned. "Eh, Aizen wanted to use him in an experiment. He wanted to see if a male womb can hold an infant, and if it seemed like it could, they would increase the Arrancar population.

"There was a sedative I created that was injected into his bloodstream, and it spread to his womb, thus taking the form of an infant. So, I guess in blunt terms, you could say he's pregnant."

Byakuya shook his head. "Damn that Aizen."

Renji shook his head. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"Well, the Arrancar population was decreasing, so he had to increase it." Szayel shrugged. "Why he chose men, I will never know."

"You do have women Arrancar, right?" Byakuya frowned.

"Well, we do..but Aizen-"

Byakuya held his hand up. "Don't tell me. I'm afraid to find out what his intentions are." He paused. "Do you have a clue when Ulquiorra will be here?"

"Soon, that's all we know." Ichigo replied. "At least, that's what the child said in Szayel's visions."

"Vision?" Renji asked.

"Yes.." Szayel slowly nodded. "I noticed that whenever the infant moves rapidly in Grimmjow's womb, it wishes to speak with me. It looks like it could be a toddler, and it also looks like Grimmjow and I. Within the two visions I had, it had warned me that someone was coming for us, and that we were in grave danger. I believe it was trying to warn us that Ulquiorra was coming here, to take us both back."

Byakuya and Renji furrowed their brows. "But how?" Renji asked.

"That's what we want to know," Ichigo commented.

Byakuya piped up. "Well, perhaps the fact that because you and Grimmjow are strong beings, it could have better skills than you both combined. This could be that he can sense great reiatsu from afar than you both combined ever could."

Renji nodded. "It would make sense. But that also means it would be stronger than both of you combined. The power would be overwhelming."

"Well, I guess we'll-"

Byakuya was cut off by a strangled scream. Everyone barged into Byakuya's headquarters, only to see Grimmjow writhing in pain. The bump on his stomach was showing an imprinted face, its hand sticking out. It constantly kept opening and closing its hand, trying to grab something but only grabbing Grimmjow's skin. Szayel shook his head and grabbed the hand, his mind showing an image of the sobbing child.

"Papa!" It exclaimed and ran to hug Szayel.

Szayel nodded and embraced it back, patting the back of its back. "It's nice to see you again, but why so soon?"

The child sniffled. "Are you sure that the Soul Society will drive the bad man away?"

Szayel furrowed his brows. "Of course. The Soul Society is made up of a strong group of people. With all of their strength combined, it should be large enough to beat Ulquiorra." Szayel ruffled the child's hair. "I promise you."

The child giggled. "Great!" But then his face grew grave. "Though, I think he's here. He knows where you are. Papa, don't let him hurt you and mama, okay?"

Szayel nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'll take good care of mama, all right? I'll promise that as well."

The chid giggled again. "I love you, papa. I love mama too."

Szayel giggled. "I love you too. And I'm sure that mama loves you too."

The child faded away with a smile on its face.

* * *

><p>Szayel jumped and glared at the group. "He's here. The child said so. Can you get other people to help?"<p>

Byakuya nodded. "I'm sure I can."

And with that, he ran off to look for help.

Everyone stood in silence.

Ichigo broke the silence. "Make sure you take good care of him. He's vulnerable to anything in a state like that."

Szayel nodded and sat down next to Grimmjow, taking a handkerchief and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Grimmjow flinched, and then settled again. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. "What do you think you're doing?"

Szayel shook his head. "You're covered in sweat. It's gross."

Grimmjow snorted and looked away. Renji coughed.

"I think we should get you both to a durable building." He warned, frowning.

Ichigo smirked. "How about the place Rukia was kept?"

Renji nodded. "Seems reasonable. Szayel, bring Grimmjow and follow us, but stay behind us." He paused.

"Who knows if he could pop out at any moment?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 6~<strong>

**I want to comment that Tempura is a type of meal that is usually eaten in Japan, but they have boxes of Tempura that you can make here in America. What it is, really, a batter that you mix up, and then dip whatever you want in it. That can be shrimp, chicken, usually just some kind of meat.**

**Also, _onigiri_ is the Japanese term for 'rice ball'. What you do to make it is just make some rice, and then you scoop some of that rice into a rice bowl, get your hands wet and just put a little bit of salt on your hands, and then use your hands to mold a ball out of the rice. Once your are done, you heat up some pieces of _nori_, or seaweed, over a flame to make it crisp. Once you have done that, you just cover it over the rice. You can add something in the rice ball if you like, but a common filling is a plum (I think) of some sort. I had one with salmon in it, and dear God it was the best _onigiri_ I've ever had. When I was younger, my Japanese grandma would make them all the time as a snack. ;A;**

** However, I just wanted to note that so that way if there are people who have no clue what Tempura and _onigiri _are, they now know! As always, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo still owns and will forever own it!**

* * *

><p>Renji and Ichigo stuck their heads out of Byakuya's office and looked left and right. No sign of Ulquiorra or any other Soul Reapers, so they sent a signal to Szayel that let them know that they can follow in pursuit. Ichigo stood behind Szayel and Grimmjow while Renji lead them in the front. When they reached a corner, Renji would stop them and peer around the corner to make sure that no one, Ulquiorra in particular, happened to be strolling around.<p>

When they finally reached the building that Rukia was once kept prisoner, Renji let Szayel and Grimmjow in and they rested on the floor. Ichigo crouched down beside them.

"You guys can wait here, right? I mean, you won't have any troubles?"

"No..." Szayel shook his head. "We should be fine. You guys said that his place was best for keeping us hidden, right? So, therefore, we should."

Ichigo nodded. "Right." Ichigo nervously chuckled. "Well, if you happen to be any trouble..."

"I can hold out." Szayel furrowed his brows.

Ichigo nodded. "We'll be on our way now. Be careful."

And they left to find Byakuya possibly recruit other Soul Reapers.

Szayel exhaled deeply as soon as the door shut. He stared at the figure in front of him, laying peacefully. _He must have fallen asleep again.. Oh well. He needs it. _He thought to himself. Rays of sunshine exposed his tan skin beautifully, revealing the bulging bump on his stomach. It seems like something you would see in an art museum- so beautiful, elegant.

Szayel looked closer- he had not observed Grimmjow's stomach before like this. The ripples of muscle that used to be there was now gone, replaced with smooth, silky skin. Also, his hollow hole had been closed completely- as if he were never a hollow in the first place. Remove his hollow remains on his face- and you would have thought he was a completely normal person.

That's the horror of being an Arrancar. Sometimes you wonder what it's like to live like a normal human. Sometimes you wonder what it's like to go into public and not receive suspicious eyes that are glaring into your soul. They look at you like you're some outcast. Being an Arrancar isn't rewarding at all.

Szayel looked at Grimmjow's peaceful, sleeping face. It looks like he's out of pain, and Szayel couldn't help but give a little smile.

"You know, you seem like a total different person when you sleep," he murmured under his breath. He stared at his lips and gave a sigh. "You're changing me, Grimmjow. Suddenly I don't really feel like a brother to you anymore, but more than that.." And, without thinking, he leaned in slowly.

Grimmjow had opened his eyes right before Szayel had done what he did. It took him by surprise, and for once he actually was blown away. Sure, he was kissed by girls before, but with Szayel- it was totally something new. And he liked it. It was overwhelming. Ecstatic. It felt like there was some sort of spark in the kiss. That spark that is always mentioned in romance movies. That spark that Grimmjow never understood until now.

And with that, their lips slowly parted. Grimmjow absent-mindedly put his pointer and middle fingers on his lips, feeling his swollen lips. It was completely unexpected. And, after he was out of momentary shock, he finally stammered, "I thought..that you liked me as a brother?"

Szayel frowned and shook his head. But he was too embarrassed to say anything. He mentally hit himself upside the head for doing something that he would never do in his lifetime. But, he was so caught up in the moment that he couldn't stop himself.

So they sat in awkward silence. Grimmjow propped himself up slowly, trying to hide the pain with each movement he made. _Goddamn, my back. _He thought to himself once he finally sat up. Once he was out of his lapse of pain, he stared at the pink haired being before him. Grimmjow hid a blush and slowly moved his hand to Szayel's, grasping it firmly; but gently. Szayel looked down and smiled, his face glowing a light pink. He grasped Grimmjow's hand and stared into his eyes.

Grimmjow smiled and leaned in, returning Szayel's kiss. He liked having someone this close to him like this. He felt something that he could never feel before, and that particular feeling- he couldn't put his finger on it. But, it strangely felt nice. So he welcomed and cherished it. Having someone care for him like this made him feel somewhat like a child, but he knew that it wasn't meant to be like that. He, himself, didn't give a shit for any of his used-to-be fellow "comrades", if you want to call them even that. He didn't feel anything for them, and they didn't feel anything for him. So, it was just that. As for Szayel, granted he was a fellow comrade, he actually cared for Grimmjow in a sense that was foreign to him. It made him feel special, or rather, good about himself. It was a feeling he rarely experienced in his lifetime.

Once their lips parted, Szayel rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. He heaved a heavy sigh, and looked up at the bulky man. "I think I love you," He mumbled.

"How are you able to tell that so quickly?" Grimmjow's heart beat uncontrollably. Szayel gave a little smile.

"It's just what I feel."

Grimmjow nodded. "W-well, in that case..." He paused, trying to keep his voice from crackling with embarrassment. "I..I love you too." He hurriedly mumbled, but Szayel heard it perfectly. He felt his heart burst open with excitement and love, and because of this confession- warmth.

They sat in a tight embrace for a short while. And that short while was interrupted.

"Well, would you look at that?" A calm, collected voice called out of nowhere. "I never thought that the Sexta Espada could be a person such as himself. And with the Octava Espada, at that? You are superior to him, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow jumped and looked behind him. Szayel glared at the dark figure, hidden in the shadows, approaching them. And they feared the worst.

He stepped out.

And then it was confirmed.

"Ulquiorra," Szayel mumbled under his breath.

"Aizen-sama is strongly displeased with you and your acts, Szayel. He had trusted you with this mission, and you had gone and left with the guinea pig. Such a shame." Ulquiorra shook his head. Grimmjow flinched at the words 'guinea pig'. Ulquiorra continued, "What made you think that you could get away without any consequences?"

Szayel furrowed his brows. "Well.." Grimmjow shook his head and scowled.

"I am far superior than both of you. Particularly more superior than you, Szayel, seeing as Grimmjow is in a condition that holds him back from fighting. You cannot beat me, and you well know it."

Szayel frowned. "Has Aizen done anything further with the experiment? Has he tested it on anyone else?"

By this time, Ulquiorra had been slowly pacing around them. He gave a low chuckle and nodded. "Well, since you have left the instructions for creating the sedative behind for Aizen to look at, he was able to create a whole supply of it for his use." He paused. "He already tested it on poor Luppi, Stark, even Nnoitra. But, without a specialist there," he glared at Szayel, "we won't even know if they'll make it through. Very terrible conditions."

Grimmjow snorted. Ulquiorra's head shot towards Grimmjow's general direction. He walked slowly, and slowly. So slowly, that it seemed like time itself had frozen. Grimmjow glared at the black haired man suspiciously, wondering what in the world this guy was going to do.

Once Ulquiorra reached to the couple, he grabbed hold of Grimmjow's tousled, blue hair and held him in the air. Szayel was immediately dropped to the ground as Grimmjow struggled to get Ulqiorra to let go. "Are you getting smart with me?" Ulquiorra grumbled, but kept himself collected at the same time.

Grimmjow smirked. "What if I was?" He grimaced with pain when Ulquiorra pulled more. "What are you going to do to me, huh?" And he snorted once more. "That's right- nothing. Aizen would punish you because I'm a test subject that is in better condition than the others."

Ulquiorra stood emotionless, but deep down inside he was scowling. He was enraged, just because he wanted to kill that smart-ass bastard, but Aizen had given strong orders to bring them both back _alive. _Aizen had strongly warned Ulquiorra that he had wanted to deal with Szayel, which threw Ulquiorra off a bit.

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow and let go of his hair, allowing him to fall on the ground. "That may be so, but who said I couldn't mess around with you both?" Ulquiorra managed a small smirk as he picked Szayel, unexpectedly, by the collar of his uniform and throw him against the wall. Szayel winced against the impact and scoffed.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Ulquiorra sneered. "Oh, you poor thing." Ulquiorra slammed Szayel's head into the wall. Szayel gasped with pain and felt a warm liquid trail down the side of his head. A huge gash had formed on the back of his head, and it bled profusely. Surely he would pass out of blood loss anytime soon.

Grimmjow growled and regained himself after a while, throwing himself off of the ground and running full speed towards the stronger Espada. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's neck and threw him to the side, still grasping his neck with a strong force. Ulquiorra was not affected in the least bit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What _do _you think I'm doing?" Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand and ripped it off of his neck, managing to get out of it without a broken neck. He brushed off his uniform. "Sure, Aizen may be displeased with me just a bit for harming both of you, but I believe it's quite worth it." He paused. "What can I say? I just enjoy your guys' _pain _too much, I can' hold it back. Since I couldn't do it back at Hueco Mundo, what better chance than to do it now?" Ulquiorra's malevolent, green orbs scanned Grimmjow and Szayel carefully. Ulquiorra took notice of Grimmjow's stomach. "I see, so the process is progressing faster than we had originally expected. Aizen-sama will be most proud of this, once I bring you both back."

Grimmjow snorted. "Tch, you'll never bring us back to that Bastard."

"Oh, I won't?" Ulquiorra furrowed his brows. "Well, as far as I know, I believe I'm winning."

Szayel sneered. "Winning or not, you still won't take us back."

Ulquiorra grimaced. "Defiant, I see." He mumbled. Ulquiorra walked up to them slowly. Grimmjow put up a defensive arm to protect Szayel, but Szayel furrowed his brows and pushed that arm back. Szayel stood in front of Grimmjow.

"Remember the one who is in a bad condition, here." Szayel commented, obviously referring to Grimmjow. "You are in no way capable to put up a fight."

Grimmjow snorted. "I'll be fine. If you see me slacking, then pull me out." He smirked. "Besides, I haven't beat the shit out of anything in such a long time, and I think right now would be the best time to let some anger out."

Szayel sighed at Grimmjow's comment. "Fine." But he felt like he would regret it later on. No, he didn't feel-

He knew.

Ulquiorra stopped a few feet away from Grimmjow. He glared at him. "Do you really, absolutely, think you can put up with me, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow chuckled. He kicked the ground and spit, preparing himself for the formidable battle ahead of him. "Actually, yes," he paused. And he looked up, his eyes gleaming with a strong hope he had never felt before in his life. He was pumped. He _knew _he was really ready for this battle. However, Szayel couldn't shake that feeling away from him. He knew something was going to happen.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whoo! Some fighting in here~ <strong>

**I would also like to note that this is my longest chapter ever! *Applaud* :[**

**Next chapter should include an actual fighting scene, which I shall try with my best attempt to keep entertaining and whatnot. Also, I feel I made Grimmjow and Szayel slight more OOC than they were in the first place. If you feel that I did, I apologize, but I felt that I couldn't get that part out with out making them OOC in a way. But, regardless, I shall try and keep them in-character to the best of my ability.**

**Reviews are welcomed~ Criticism is as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Tite Kubo does!**

* * *

><p>"How strange," Renji mumbled to himself. He looked around, left to right, back and forth. Ichigo took notice of this and stopped in the middle of his tracks.<p>

"What's up, Renji?" Ichigo asked, befuddled. Renji stopped and turned back to face Ichigo.

"I sense great reiatsu here in the Soul Society." He paused. "I'm not sure where it's coming from, though."

Ichigo frowned. "Do you think it's Ulquiorra?"

Renji shook his head. "I'm not sure, but there's a strong chance that it is."

"You wanna go check on Grimmjow and Szayel, then?"

"We probably should. I have a bad feeling." He turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Something's about to happen. I can feel it."

Ichigo frowned and started to follow him in pursuit.

They hastily hurried back to where Grimmjow and Szayel were being held.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I thought you were better than that, <em>Grimmjow.<em>" Ulquiorra sneered. He delivered one last blow to Grimmjow's already bruised face. Grimmjow staggered backwards and fell on his bottom and let out a pained groan.

Szayel hurried to his side. "Tag out, you're getting in a worse condition by the minute."

Grimmjow snorted. "I'm only just getting started." He paused and then smirked. "I'm feeling fine, see?" And then he got himself up with all of his pride and glory. Szayel frowned.

"Whatever you say.."

Szayel sat back and watched him fight with the last bit of strength that he had. Of course, he didn't like seeing Grimmjow act so confident when he was asking for his death, but he let hi do whatever he wished. This is Grimmjow, so he's going to do all he can to prove himself worthy of beating someone superior to him. There was nothing you could do once he was in this kind of mood, and it's a mood that Szayel sincerely hates- with a passion.

Ulquiorra pulled his arm back and released his punch onto the side of Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow staggered back once more and furrowed his brows at the Cuatro Espada. He glared at him. Something wasn't right. Something felt quite..off, and Grimmjow couldn't put his finger on it. He knew it wasn't something about Ulquiorra that made him feel that way, but it was something so weird and different. He felt himself growing dizzy, and the whole room was swaying back and forth. He could have sworn there was one Ulquiorra, but now he saw three Ulquiorras.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow?" The cold voice taunted him. "Are you done fighting already? You look like you're about to pass out."

Szayel's breath hitched in his throat when the Sexta Espada at started to collapse on the spot. Szayel ran to his side and sighed with relief when he saw that Grimmjow was still breathing.

Ulquiorra glared at the couple impatiently, still showing his emotionless face. He then looked at the door of the room, feeling reiatsu making its way closer and closer to them. Ulquiorra shook his head.

Ichigo and Renji finally barged into the room, gasping as they saw the Cuatro Espada in the middle of the room. Ichigo hurried to Szayel's side to help assist him. Renji wielded his Zanpakutou and glared at Ulquiorra. "How did you find your way in?"

"It wasn't that hard, really." Ulquiorra smirked. "The Soul Society has such horrible defense."

Renji didn't say a word to this. Instead, he held Zabimaru and held a defensive stance. And, with this, he yelled, "Roar, Zabimaru!"

And he attacked the azure haired Espada, fully confident in himself that he will win this battle.

Ichigo watched with admiration as he attacked consecutively with blows that would kill a normal human in an instant.

When Ichigo wasn't paying attention, Szayel had saw the figure in Grimmjow's stomach move restlessly. He rested his hand on it.

In his mind, he saw the child weeping in a corner, mumbling to himself: "Mama...Mama...What's happening? Papa...where are you?"

Szayel ran to the child's side and embraced him tightly. "What's wrong?"

The child sobbed into Szayel's chest. "It hurts,"

Szayel stared at the weeping child with utter confusion. He didn't understand anything—why was it hurting?

"Where?"

The child shrugged. "All over, I guess." It glanced up at Szayel. "Mama's doing this to me, isn't she?" Szayel winced at the word 'she', and the child went on. "Why? I didn't do anything.."

Szayel frowned and recalled the pathetic fight between the two Espadas. Ulquiorra must have hurt him pretty bad, and during that process—injuring the defenseless child between it all. Szayel patted the child's back softly.

"Sh, sh.. Everything will be all right." He cooed. "You'll be better soon, I promise. And mama wasn't doing this on purpose..."

The child sobbed louder. "You said that the Soul Society would drive the bad man away." It muttered. "How come I can still sense him? And what happened to you protecting mama?"

"I am taking good care of mama, the best I can." Szayel smiled. He mentally cursed himself for being such a smart person, because it seems this child is going to be smarter than Grimmjow would ever be.

"Nuh uh, that's the reason why I'm hurt! You broke your promises!" The child couldn't help but sob louder, the clear stream of snot running from his nose. His cheeks were tear-stained. Szayel couldn't help but feel bad for it, but it sincerely wasn't all Szayel's fault. He has been trying hard. He furrowed his brows, feeling defeated. He had meant to keep Grimmjow from getting hurt. Why did he let Grimmjow attempt to fight Ulquiorra? It was reckless, and Szayel knew the consequences. But instead, he watched him get beaten by Ulquiorra, and now look at the condition he's in. Not to mention the child's own distress and pain. Szayel cursed himself once more for not stopping Grimmjow when he knew that he should have.

"I assure you that mama is okay." Szayel murmured. The child stopped crying and looked wide eyed at his papa.

"Are you sure?"

Szayel smiled, tears filling his own eyes. "Yes, mama is fine."

The child giggled and smiled. "That's great. I couldn't sense if mama was okay or not."

The child slowly started to fade away, and Szayel looked around at the sight displayed in front of him.

Ulquiorra must have left, but Renji was bleeding heavily from a huge gash across his chest. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Byakuya were there was well. Byakuya was on the side of Renji, tending to his wounds to the best of his ability. Renji winced every time Byakuya applied a medical item to the wound.

Szayel blinked. This happened within ten minutes? Or, no...perhaps it was longer? How long was he in the vision?

Szayel got up from his spot and walked to the pained Renji. Byakuya paused in dressing Renji's wounds and looked at the scientist. He took some bandages from Byakuya and set it gently on the wound, trying to apply pressure to it without hurting Renji in any way. Once the bleeding stopped, he threw the soiled bandages to the other side of him and grabbed yet a couple more bandages and applied it to the wound. He sat back and looked at the miserable Renji. Byakuya furrowed his brows and looked over at Szayel once more with admiration—something he promised himself that he would never feel for an Espada, regardless if they were still working with Aizen or not. Szayel noticed this, and then grinned.

"Thank you for your help," Byakuya mumbled. "Truthfully, I care for him as much as you care for Grimmjow. If he were to pass away, I wouldn't know what to do."

Szayel shook his head. "It's the least I could do..." Szayel trailed off in the middle of his sentence and leaned to Grimmjow's general direction. Grimmjow was sitting up now, smirking. Byakuya noticed this and he followed Szayel's attention, only to see the smirking Grimmjow.

"Well, that was nice of you," He called from all the way across the room. You could hear the snort right after his comment. Szayel frowned and got up from his spot and sat next to Grimmjow once again. He scanned his body.

"How are you feeling?" Szayel asked.

Grimmjow didn't answer. He stared at Szayel. Szayel furrowed his brows. "Well?"

Grimmjow let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess." He shook his head.

Szayel took this as an appropriate answer and stood up. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much for helping. You don't know how much it means to us." He averted his gaze to Grimmjow, who snorted once more.

"Don't mention it," Rangiku piped up and gave a nice, warm smile.

Szayel held out his hand for Grimmjow so he could get up. As soon as Grimmjow was leaning on Szayel, he frowned. "I do believe it is time for us to leave. Grimmjow needs to rest, and not to mention ourselves..." Grimmjow bowed his face to hide the oncoming blush and Ichigo frowned, agreeing with them.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled. He bowed, showing his gratitude. "Thank you all. I couldn't have done it by myself, if it weren't for you all. By now," He paused, gesturing towards Szayel and Grimmjow. "they probably would have been taken back to Hueco Mundo—or worse- dead."

Toshiro shook his head. "No need to thank us. We did what we thought was right, no matter if they are ex-Arrancars."

Ichigo smiled. "Right." He walked to Szayel and Grimmjow. "Let's get going."

And they said their farewells.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Another chapter, yayy~<strong>

**The fight wasn't as involved as I was originally going to make it. I'm not really good at fight scenes anyway, so with my luck I would have ruined it all.**

**However, reviews are welcomed~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since the fight with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow's stomach has gotten much bigger. This makes it more difficult for Grimmjow to move around. He tended to be emotional at times, and then he had those 'unmentionable' times. Those 'unmentionable' times are when Grimmjow tended to be somewhat...'excited'. If that's what you want to call it, anyway. He craved sex 247 and no one could do anything about it. Exception for Szayel, but there was no way he would do that in someone's house who offered them hospitality and a place to live.

Grimmjow had been faring well. He eats a lot more. Well, actually, a little _too _much. He eats two times what he normally eats, so that made him look a little more... _fatter. _

Grimmjow had started to feel self-conscious about his stomach, so often he wore long sleeved shirts or sweaters if he were to ever go into public.

Szayel sat there and stared at Grimmjow. _How far along is he, now? _He asked himself. He thinks back to the day they broke out, and counts the months that they had been in the World of the Living. He sighs. _4 months, that's right. He's pretty far along. Soon enough, it'll be time to deliver. That's 5 months more, and then that's when the baby will have to be surgically removed, since there's no way he can deliver the baby like a normal woman would do._

"Want to go for a walk in the park?" Szayel asked out of the blue.

Grimmjow had jumped literally 5 inches off of the bed. He had been looking at the outside world, probably admiring its beauty. He turned his head to see the one and only, Szayel.

"Sure." Grimmjow smirked. "That would be great, actually."

* * *

><p>"It's so cold," Szayel crossed his arms and felt a chill shiver up his spine. He sighed and tried to warm himself up. It's already almost half-way through winter so it's about 30 some degrees outside.<p>

Grimmjow snorted. "I feel fine." Then he frowned. He rested his hand on his bulging stomach. "Though, this thing is difficult to lug around."

Szayel giggled and shook his head. "That 'thing' is a child, Grimmjow." Szayel paused. "But, you are right. It does look difficult." Szayel held his breath and slowly inched hand towards his stomach. Grimmjow watched uneasily as the white, gloved hand softly caressed it.

Grimmjow wanted to pull away, but he welcomed it. It was a warm, fluttery feeling that had warmed him up even more than he was before. Grimmjow stared at the hand and glanced at its owner. Grimmjow snorted, holding back an oncoming bout of blush. But, it wouldn't be noticeable because of the already pink cheeks of his that the cold was causing.

Szayel looked up and blushed, his cheeks growing even more pink than before. "Oh! I'm..sorry." He mumbled.

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, it's all right."

Szayel frowned. "It's hard to believe that the child could look like both of us. It's not even remotely possible." He pauses. "Though, now I kind of wish I was part of the process." He coughed and blushed.

Grimmjow bowed his head and blushed. He chuckled. "Well, I suppose it would be better than having the thing injected into me against my will."

They continued walking on this lovely, winter day. But, after a while, Grimmjow stopped walking. Szayel frowned and turned around, confused.

Grimmjow smirked and brought Szayel closer to him, embracing him. Szayel, who least expected this, blushed deeply. He cursed himself for being so easy to fluster.

Grimmjow put his hand under Szayel's chin and held his face up, looking into his eyes. Grimmjow leaned his head in, going for a kiss. Szayel's breath hitched as he saw the face coming closer...closer...

Once their lips connected, it was like they weren't part of this world anymore. They surely were somewhere else other than the World of the Living, perhaps even in the middle of nowhere. They don't care about the oncoming pedestrians giving them a confused look; they both are so preoccupied with each other to even care about anyone else in the world.

Szayel felt weird. This kiss, for some reason, felt right. Well, of course it felt right—but he couldn't help but feel that they were going to be together. Perhaps forever? Szayel's spirits dropped when he realized that this could be the sedative's doing. Perhaps even the effect of pregnancy could be a partial provocative. Was there anyway to tell that Grimmjow actually, truly, loved him?

Grimmjow pulled out of the kiss and smirked once more. "You know, you're actually cute."

Szayel felt the heat rising to his cheeks and he looked away sheepishly. Grimmjow chuckled and held Szayel's hand, their finger intertwined. They started to continue on their walk once more.

They walked in silence the whole time, their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

><p>"Where did you guys go?" Ichigo asked as Szayel and Grimmjow walked into the house, stripping off their winter gear.<p>

Szayel sighed happily. "Just for a walk through the park, that's all." He blushed, trying to hide it. But, Ichigo could see clearly that he was flustered about something. _Something happened during that walk, _he thought, _but it was most likely something that I will never find out. _Ichigo sighed. "What happened?" He tried asking.

Szayel shook his head. "Oh, nothing," he said with a rise of intonation in his voice. He smiled, walking over to sit at a chair in the living room. Ichigo frowned.

"Fine, don't tell me." He secretly stuck out his tongue and walked upstairs to his room. Szayel smirked and leaned back against his seat, looking at the blue haired Arrancar from across the room. He was sniffing the air, smelling the sweet aroma of tonight's dinner.

"Smells good. I'm starved."

Szayel shook his head. "You're always starved."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Exactly." He rested his arm on his stomach and walked into the kitchen. "Isshin, is that teriyaki noodles I'm smelling?"

Isshin chuckled. He walked over to the fridge to get something, his apron flaring out to the side as he walked. "Indeed it is, Grimmjow. You hungry?"

Grimmjow snorted and Isshin knew immediately what the answer was. Of course he was hungry. Isshin smirked, shaking his head.

Szayel walked behind Grimmjow and sat at the kitchen table. Grimmjow followed in pursuit and sat in the chair next to Szayel. He stared at Szayel intently. Szayel noticed this, and furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Nothing," Grimmjow smirked.

Szayel shook his head. "Is there something on my face?" he paused, "In my teeth?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Nope."

Szayel sighed with relief. "Then, what is it?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Just, nothing."

Szayel puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms in frustration. "There is something."

Grimmjow smirked again and leaned back in his chair. At this moment, Yuzu and Karin headed downstairs, Ichigo following behind them. The sat down at the table, waiting for their dinner. Once dinner was finished, Isshin started to carry in their plates.

Once all the plates were at the table, he smiled.

"Dig in." He cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wahh! I'm so sorry for the really late update. I have been struggling to write this chapter, and this whole week has been just busy! I also apologize for the really somewhat boring chapter, but I guess you could say this is a "filler" for now until I can get the actual business started with the story.<strong>

**(Hah, get it. "Filler". Bleach does a lot of fillers... /shot)**

**Anyhow, I hope you all still stick with me. I'll get another chapter up here very soon, as I plan on trying to finish this story as soon as possible.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own!**

* * *

><p>Once again, many months pass. Szayel realizes that any time here, it will be time for Grimmjow to deliver the baby. Szayel and Ichigo were trying their best, tending to Grimmjow and all of his needs. Grimmjow was in a extremely bitchy mood, and he demanded food nearly all the time.<p>

Szayel sighed. "Poor Grimmjow, it's almost time."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah.."

There were times when Grimmjow went through major mood swings. He'll be happy one moment and at the next he'll be crying his eyes out. But then there are times when he's really happy and will want to go on walks, even though most of the time he can't because he's expecting anytime soon. And when you tell him he can't go on walks, he isn't happy anymore. He'll yell at you, then he'll cry and apologize, and then yell at you some more. It really, truly was a horrible thing. It was like having a woman in the house, but Szayel and Ichigo took it like the nice men they are.

"Szayel...?"

Szayel turned his head away from the science book he was reading and looked at Grimmjow.

"Huh? What is it?"

Grimmjow looked away. "It won't hurt, will it..?"

Szayel was confused. "What won't hurt?"

"The baby," Grimmjow mumbled, "it won't hurt?"

Szayel frowned and bookmarked his book. He scooted his chair closer to Grimmjow. Szayel grabbed Grimmjow's hand. "No, it won't. Since the baby can't be delivered normally, like the average female can, it won't hurt nearly as bad as you might think it will. I'll knock you out with anesthesia so that way you won't feel anything while I take the baby out." Szayel paused. "I guarantee you, it won't hurt. You might feel pain afterward, when you wake up, but there are pain killers for that."

Grimmjow nodded and glanced outside the window. "You know, you're the only one who has ever been this nice to me?"

Szayel squeezed Grimmjow's hand. "Oh, Grimmjow," Tears streamed down Szayel's cheeks. He cursed himself for letting the barrier break and let the big, fat drops of water fall free.

Grimmjow noticed this and frowned, lifting his free hand up and wiping the tears off of his face. "Don't cry, please. You shouldn't be the one crying.." he mumbled.

Szayel sobbed, resting his head on Grimmjow's hand. "I just can't stand seeing you like this."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and turned his head again to look outside the window.

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity, to Szayel. He knew that it was his fault for making Grimmjow like this, but he hadn't meant to. He never intended to put this much hurt upon Grimmjow, and himself even, and it made Szayel's blood boil. But, what else could he have done? Aizen would have killed both of them if Szayel rejected the whole experiment entirely, and it was better having them both live. But there was a small chance that Grimmjow could die from this, anyhow, so in a sense it wouldn't have made much a difference, would it?

Szayel shut his eyes tightly and sobbed silently. He won't let Grimmjow die. He'll try every damn thing he can do to make sure the doesn't pass from this horrid world. Szayel wouldn't be able to live without Grimmjow, he realized as of lately, and he was the only close person to the poor guy. Szayel was never this close to someone, either, and he liked this feeling of love that they both shared. Grimmjow hasn't either, so Szayel is sure that he likes that warm feeling as well. Szayel shook his head.

_He's not going to die, _Szayel thought, _he's got a long way to go before he dies. I'm sure he wouldn't want to die like this, either. It seems such a girly way to die, to him. _Szayel lifted his head up in confusion when he realized Grimmjow pulled his hand away.

Grimmjow held his stomach, writing in pain. Tears had started to flow from his eyes, and Szayel furrowed his brows. Grimmjow looked over at Szayel, barely mumbling, "I think...it's time.." He paused and screamed in pain. "God damn, it hurts!" He mumbled some more.

Szayel started to panic. _I shouldn't be panicking, _he thought, _I should be helping him. _A worried feeling rose in Szayel. He hadn't done this before, so he has every right to panic. However...

"Ichigo!" Szayel hollered. Footsteps echoed from the bottom of the stairs, and Ichigo burst into the room.

"What do you..." he eyes the pain-filled Grimmjow on the bed, and then back at Szayel, who was frantically grabbing his tools. "...need?" Ichigo finally finished, fairly confused. Szayel looked at Ichigo.

"You're my assistant." Szayel sighed.

Ichigo was confused. "Huh?"

"Grimmjow's ready to give birth," Szayel looked at Ichigo once again. "It's not a surgical bed, but is it okay that I use this for the procedure?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, walking over to the bed. Szayel hurried to Grimmjow's side and looked at him.

Szayel sat next to Ichigo and sat down the bag of surgical equipment. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "I've never dealt with this before." Szayel shook his head, "I have a general idea of what to do, so I hope that I don't screw up something in the process." Szayel started to take off Grimmjow's shirt. "But, there is a chance of him dying. I'm not an official doctor, but I do know much about general surgery so this knowledge should benefit us well. So," he clapped his hands together to pray, "let's just pray that this will turn out good and that Grimmjow will live."

Ichigo clapped his hands together as well and nodded.

"Amen."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! It's a short one, but this is just to get the events of the next chapter into play.<strong>

**If all of you want, you can leave a review and tell me what you think the gender of the child will be. I'm curious to find out what you guys think~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

><p>"OK, Grimmjow," Szayel clasped Grimmjow's hand tightly. Grimmjow looked over at Szayel with a pained look. "I'm going to medicate you with anesthesia. Once you pass out, I will commence surgery." Szayel paused and looked away. "I just want you to know, that there is a chance that you can die. A 5050 chance, anyhow." He looked Grimmjow in the eyes and held back a sob. "It's only fair that you know, rather than going into this blind.

"But, I also want to let you know, that I will always forever love you. There will never be anyone else that I would be able to love as much as I love you. And, if you die," He mustered up a smile. "We'll see each other, in the afterlife. I promise you that, and we can live in happiness. In a world without evil, hatred...just pure happiness. No worries, crying, depression, sadness..." he trailed off. Grimmjow pursed his lips.

"Don't worry," he tried to laugh. "I'll pull through this, 100%. Don't you worry about me, just worry about getting this damn thing out of me, and we won't be going through this anymore." Grimmjow winced and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Just hurry," he mumbled.

Szayel nodded and applied anesthesia. Grimmjow's eyes slowly closed, as if drifting off into a deep sleep. Ichigo and Szayel waited for a few minutes, just to make sure that Grimmjow was fully anesthetized, then started on the operation.

Ichigo's simple job was to hand equipment to Szayel, seeing as they have no operation table that can hold all of the equipment for easier access.

"Scalpel."

Ichigo found the sharp tool and handed it to Szayel. Szayel made several incisions on Grimmjow's stomach.

This seemed like a difficult thing, of course. While you're making the incision, you have to be very careful and not apply too much pressure while cutting, otherwise you could cut the child somewhere and that could easily kill the defenseless thing. Szayel held the scalpel gingerly while cutting a guideline. He shut his eyes with relief as he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He handed the scalpel back to Ichigo and he put it down next to him. Szayel asked tool after tool to get that damned baby out. He made sure to do it as gingerly and calmly as possible so he doesn't end up killing Grimmjow or the baby.

Szayel sat back with satisfaction. He nodded his head and smiled. He leaned back up again and took out the child. "Get me some oxygen. It isn't breathing."

Ichigo hurriedly grabbed a tank of oxygen that they had, just in case there was ever a situation like this. Szayel hooked the tube up to the oxygen tank and held the mask over the baby's nose and mouth. He opened the valve to the tank and let the oxygen flow at a level that wasn't too high or too low. They stood for a couple of moments, listening to the sound of the oxygen fill the room.

The baby let out a loud wail as it was brought to life.

Szayel held the baby closely, taking the oxygen away from its mouth. With tear-filled eyes of joy, he handed the baby to Ichigo, who held the baby in a blanket. Szayel stitched up Grimmjow and washed his hands. Once he was finished, he looked at the unsettled baby once more, smiling.

_It's not my child, but for some reason I feel that we will have some sort of bond that could rarely be achieved with a "fake" father._

Ichigo looked up with a smile. "It looks like it's a girl." He gives a nod. "You did it so calmly, and I was so amazed. I bet you're relieved now that it's over."

Szayel nodded. "You're right. I was so worried that the child would be dead as it came out, or Grimmjow would have died." He looked at Grimmjow. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on him, now. Just in case he suffers something when he wakes up."

Ichigo nodded. The sound of footsteps climbed up the stairs, and Szayel and Ichigo stared at the crying figure of Isshin.

"I heard the wails!" He sobbed. "I'm so happy!"

Ichigo groaned. "Dad, you don't have to cry..."

"But!" He exclaimed, wiping his tears. "That's the beauty of having a child! The sound of it crying is a miracle!" He paused, composing himself. "You know, son, I cried when your mother gave birth to you? It was such a beautiful process."

Ichigo groaned. "Dad, I understand that you are moved, but..."

Szayel patted Ichigo's back. "Just let him do his thing," Szayel whispered, "he's obviously overjoyed that the surgery was a success."

Ichigo frowned nodded, staring at his sobbing father in front of the door.

* * *

><p>"Woah,"<p>

Grimmjow's eyes were wide, staring at the peaceful figure laying in his arms. "This is my baby?"

Szayel nodded, smiling. "Mhm. It is, Grimmjow." Szayel patted his back. "You did a good job. It's a girl. What do you want to name it?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it. Do you have a name in mind?"

Szayel frowned. "Not really. I thought you had a name for it."

Grimmjow snorted. "You thought I would have a name for it? You're really naïve, aren't you?"

Szayel puffed out his cheeks with anger. "You should have thought about it. We can't keep calling it 'baby' all the time."

"I know, I know," Grimmjow chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"All right," Szayel smiled, turning away to sit down in a chair. "I'm glad you pulled through it, though."

Grimmjow nodded. "I am too. I didn't think it would go this well." He sighed heavily. "I'm beat, though."

"Well, that's to be expected."

"I don't like being tired." Grimmjow retorted.

"You're going to have to deal with it." Szayel sneered.

"Damn, why are you so bitchy?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm acting bitchy? I'm just telling you the truth."

"It's like having a woman in the house." He paused. "And I'm the one who had the child."

Szayel sighed. "Let's not argue. We should be appreciating everything right now."

Grimmjow snorted. Szayel shot him a look.

"Well, it's true! You pulled out of it safely, so we should be thanking everything that you pulled out without complications."

Grimmjow sighed, knowing that Szayel was right. "Fine. Thanks."

Szayel shook his head. "Seriously?"

"I thought we weren't arguing?"

Szayel held back his anger. "We aren't."

"Well it seems like you're not going to drop it."

"You need to stop getting the last word in."

Grimmjow winced. "I'm not. You need to stop..." Grimmjow paused.

Szayel smiled. "You have nothing else to say. It proves everything," He crossed his arms together with victory.

Grimmjow opened his mouth and closed it. "Just-Just leave me alone," and he turned his head away.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wooh! C-Section is quite easier to write than a labor scene!<strong>

**I apologize for very late update. I would have had it up yesterday, but when I came home from a Band competition, I ****had an upset stomach and got sick, so I really wasn't in the mood to do anything. ;A; Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan on continuing, writing about the child's life as she grows up~**

**However, please review and let me know what you think~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

* * *

><p>"Hitomi."<p>

Szayel turned around. He stared at the beaming Grimmjow. "Huh?"

"Hitomi." Grimmjow repeated, shuffling in the bed while holding the baby close to him. "I want to name her Hitomi."

Szayel pauses. "It means 'pupil of the eye'."

Grimmjow smiles. "That it does."

Szayel got up from his seat and looked at the baby's eyes. "She does have beautiful eyes, doesn't she?"

Grimmjow nodded. "That's why I chose the name."

"It's beautiful, Grimmjow." Szayel smiled.

**.::1 MONTH LATER::.**

"Look at her."

Hitomi started to giggle and she smiled, reaching her right hand up in the air to grab Grimmjow's nose. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. "Hitomi is pretty damn cute, there."

Szayel marveled the scene displayed before him. This was something that Szayel would have never expected out of the obnoxious Grimmjow. Szayel giggled and watched Grimmjow grab Hitomi's hand gingerly.

"She's so fragile," Grimmjow said to himself. "Squeeze too hard and her hand would snap like a twig. I guess that's part of the beauty of having a child, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled and held the baby in the air, and she screamed with joy.

Szayel had wanted to cry, right there. Grimmjow is a changed man. He's not that hard, buff guy who didn't give a damn to anything or anyone. It's like he's a normal person now. Like he has a heart now...

Grimmjow held her closely again. "Man, I can't wait to see what she'll look like when she's older." Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed to himself. "It'll be difficult raising a girl. Have to keep all of the boys away from her..."

Szayel chuckled and turned away. "Grimmjow, you are something else."

Grimmjow paused, looking at the pink-haired man. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a good thing, take it as a compliment." Szayel waved his hand with dismissal.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows. "Okay?" He smiled, his attention returning to Hitomi. At his moment, Ichigo walked into the room. He smiled at Grimmjow and Hitomi.

"Don't they make a great 'mother' and daughter?" He commented as he shut the door. He took a seat on the floor, chuckling. Grimmjow shot Ichigo a glare.

"'Mother'?"

Ichigo nodded. "Well, of course. You're the one who gave birth to her."

Grimmjow growled and looked outside the window. His eyes were concentrated there for a while. Ichigo shrugged and turned to Szayel. "So, are you guys going to stay here with us for a little longer or are you planning on moving out?"

Szayel frowned. "We haven't thought about moving yet. I realize that we're a nuisance. But, give us time, and we'll find a place."

Ichigo put his hands up in the air. "No, no, it's fine. I was just wondering what you planned on doing now since Hitomi was born."

"Oh," Szayel nodded. "alright, then."

They all sat in silence. Suddenly, Hitomi started to cry.

"Ohhh," Grimmjow started, holding Hitomi in the air. "Don't cry~" He cooed. Hitomi cried louder. Grimmjow grimaced. "Are you hungry~?"

Szayel handed Grimmjow a bottle of formula. Grimmjow took it and situated himself with Hitomi. He inserted the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and held it there. She stopped crying and moaned with happiness as she attempted to place her hands on Grimmjow's big one. Grimmjow smiled. "There~"

Ichigo shook his head and held back a snort. "Why...?"

Grimmjow looked at him with confusion. "Why what?"

Ichigo finally laughed, pointing. "The baby talk!"

Grimmjow frowned. "A lotta people talk to babies like that. It's just an approach."

Ichigo snorted and laughed once more. "It's weird. I can't stand seeing you like that. It's almost the end of the world..!"

Szayel couldn't help but chuckle at this. "He is right, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow frowned and looked down at Hitomi. "Fine. Whatever. Just..leave me alone."

This was just a normal day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologize for late update and short chapter! *tear* Writer's Block is a very horrible thing, isn't it? shot**

**So, I hope you enjoy this short but happy chapter. It's like one of those 'afterward' things, but the story is no where near finished! ^-^**

**Let me know what you think. I could use some ideas as well~ Reviews are welcomed as well~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own! I'm sure you all know this by now, however..**

* * *

><p>With Hitomi and Grimmjow in great health and everything going so good, it just seemed so uncanny.<p>

_Too _uncanny.

But they never thought a thing about it. Everyone was happy, and happiness is always a good virtue.

But Hitomi was just so _cute. _Grimmjow marveled her beauty and her attitude. She only cried whenever she was hungry or needed a change of her diaper. Other than that, she always giggled and smiled. Grimmjow would be so immersed in his new daughter that he would just shut off the whole world around him. Hitomi was his life, along with Szayel. This was something he would have never experienced, if it weren't for Szayel. And having this little bundle of joy around was just what Grimmjow had wanted in his life. He gave Hitomi so much attention and time that it was just sometimes too unbearable. You can hear him chuckle with joy whenever she responds to his playful gestures. Whenever she laughed, he laughed. Whenever she grew sad, he would grow sad as well. They thought alike. And alike, they were.

And, of course, Szayel enjoyed Hitomi just as much as Grimmjow. If only he let Hitomi go just long enough so Szayel could actually interact with her.

"Can I hold her?" Szayel would ask. And Grimmjow would dart his eyes.

"Soon." He mumbles and his attention is back towards the giggling Hitomi. He smiles and lifts her arms in the air, and the puts them down, and then back up again. Szayel huffed in irritation and went back to his work. When soon came, there would be no baby in Szayel's hands. Instead, Grimmjow would fall asleep with Hitomi or would be so into the playing that he wouldn't realize that it was time to give up Hitomi, for even just a minute. The only time he held Hitomi was when she born. Oh, and another time when Grimmjow would actually let her go. But it was just for a moment and he took her back, claiming that Szayel had "held her long enough already". Bullshit. But Szayel let it go. He's a proud "mother", and Szayel will let him soak up the fun and pleasure that comes from being a parent.

Grimmjow wouldn't even leave the room to eat. Instead, his food would be brought up to him and Szayel would eat with him, together. He just can't leave Hitomi alone like that. It was some complex he had, but Szayel understood. Besides, she's usually really hungry around dinner time, and what good would that do? Leaving a starving child upstairs, crying, while you quickly scarfed down your food to hurry back up those stairs and feed her. Because that is always a good thing to do?

Anyhow, all is well and happy.

If only life were this enjoyable when it was in its bad times.

* * *

><p><strong>.:: 3 MONTHS::.<strong>

"She's getting big," Grimmjow grunted as she picked up Hitomi from her crib. Szayel dropped his pencil and Hitomi looked in his general direction. Her face scrunched up in confusion, and then she smiled and made a little "gurgle" sound. Grimmjow looked at Hitomi for a minute and chuckled. "The sound of your pencil falling made her gurgle." He pointed out the obvious.

Szayel chuckled. "I noticed." He got up from his chair. He walked over to the giggling Hitomi and poked her nose. "Aren't you the cutest thing?"

She responded with a coo sound. She giggled and her hands went to her mouth, chewing on them with her toothless gums. Szayel smiled and walked back to his chair. "So cute."

"And growing older." He frowned, bouncing Hitomi in his arms. Szayel nodded.

"She sure is. I can't believe it's been three months already."

"Me neither," he looked at Hitomi. "You're growing older~ You need to stop it~" He cooed to her, and she giggled. She didn't know what he was saying, but she assumed it was something good. So, she closed her eyes with delight and giggled once more, cooing back at him. Grimmjow refrained from suffocating her with a huge bear hug. Damn, this child is changing him. A lot.

She reached her hand up to play with Grimmjow's blue hair. She started to pull and Grimmjow hissed in pain. She wanted him to stop, but she was just so cute! But, he pulled her hand away and frowned. "Don't do that. It hurts." However, she didn't understand, but she stopped anyhow. Her eyes dart to the front of the room. He looks at her, and then follows her eyes to notice that Ichigo was standing there. He chuckled, handing Grimmjow and Szayel some chocolate.

"I had some left, and I didn't want it. So you guys can eat it." He plopped down on the bed. Hitomi took interest into the brown pieces of the unknown in Grimmjow's hand, and she placed her hand on it. She tried to grab it to put in her mouth. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, no." He chuckled, pulling his free hand away. "These aren't for you. You can't eat these yet." He placed her back in her crib unwillingly. He placed some chocolate in his mouth and plopped onto the bed, next to Ichigo. "How nice of you," he comments with a mouth full of chocolate. Ichigo shook his head.

"Swallow your food before you talk." His nose scrunches up with disgust. "It's only the right thing to do."

Grimmjow waved his hand with dismissal. "Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. As he chuckled, Hitomi started to gurgle and coo. Grimmjow pointed to Hitomi. "She started to do that! Isn't it so cute?" He asked Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled and patted Grimmjow's back.

"Relax. She's only a baby. It's common for them to do that."

Grimmjow frowned. "But it's cute! And a sign of development." He smiled, his attention back at Hitomi. "Hi~" He cooed, waving his hand. Hitomi giggled, attempting to wave her back as she layed on her stomach in the crib. Grimmjow watched intently as she pushed her stomach off from the ground, resting on her arms. He held back the urge to freak out on how well developed she is becoming.

Thus, the real beginning of the start of a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was full of cuteness, wasn't it? Ahh~, Grimmjow. OOC, but that makes it all the more cute. I tried to retain most of his personality as much as I could without screwing up his whole character in general. Szayel is a little difficult to keep in character as well, so you may notice a few instances where he'll just be...weird. (Which I'm sure you all have already noticed in earlier chapters.)<strong>

**However, reviews are appreciated~ I hope you enjoyed this little happy chapter~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all of its characters! I apologize for this warning, but it will be on every chapter of every story I write. Copyrights are a major issue, so...~**

* * *

><p><strong>.::7 YEARS::.<strong>

"You've grown so big, Hitomi!"

Grimmjow exclaimed as he picked his daughter up and held her in the air. She giggled madly and kicked her feet around. "Not as big as you, Mommy!"

Grimmjow grunts at the name, but shakes it off. "You won't ever be this big, you know?"

Hitomi giggles again. "I know, but a little girl can't help but dream, can she?"

Grimmjow was taken aback at his daughter's retort. "I guess so, huh?" Grimmjow managed to choke out after a while. He chuckled and ruffled Hitomi's hair.

Szayel walked into the room. "Hey there," he smiles as he sees his daughter walking around. "What are you doing, love?"

Hitomi giggles again and runs up to her father. "Nothing~" She says in a sing-song voice. "What are YOU doing?" She smiles.

Szayel chuckles. "Just came to grab a book or two, that's all." He gently pats Hitomi's head and goes to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. He picks out two thick books and holds them in his arm. "Well, I must be going again. I'll be in the living room if you both need anything." He squats to kiss Hitomi on the forehead and hugs her. "I love you."

Hitomi smiles. "I love you too, Daddy."

And Daddy leaves the room.

Grimmjow smiles at Szayel's back leaving the room. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel blessed. That man took care of him and saved his life, and he also helped bring Hitomi in the world. He felt that he couldn't thank that man enough for what he's done. Szayel insists that he doesn't need any thanks, but Grimmjow insisted anyway.

He glanced down at Hitomi, who was sitting on the ground. She stretched and yawned. "I'm tired, Mommy."

Grimmjow chuckled. "It is getting a little late for you, isn't it?" Grimmjow looks at the time, and his thoughts are right—it was getting past Hitomi's bed time. "Time to go to bed then, huh?" Grimmjow scooped up Hitomi into his arms and carried her to Hitomi's bed. She giggled as Grimmjow set her down gently, and he tickled her side. She squirmed and giggled as loud as she possibly could, and turned to her side and held her sides.

"Mommy! That tickles~!" She giggles some more and closes her eyes. Grimmjow chuckles and pulls his arms away.

"All right, all right." He sighs. "You need to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Hitomi groans. "School? Why..." She moans laying on her stomach. "I don't like school. Everything is so easy."

Grimmjow chuckles. _She has Szayel's smarts, no doubt. _He thinks quietly. But he shakes that thought away and brushes the air out of her face.

"Don't worry. School will be over here soon, and you'll be going to a much more difficult grade. It gets difficult as you get older, you know?"

Hitomi groans again. "I know, but still..." She groans again. She turns around and lays on her back again. "School is tiring and boring. The only thing fun is when we get to go outside to play with everyone else."

Grimmjow chuckles. _And that's where I come in, huh? _Grimmjow gave Hitomi a big hug. "You'll get through it, I promise. It'll go by so fast, you won't even realize that the school day is over. All right?" He gives a big kiss on her forehead and covers her up. "Don't let the bed-bugs bite, sweety."

Hitomi chuckles. "All right~ I love you, Mommy~" She kisses Grimmjow back on the cheek.

"I love you too. Good night." He smiles as Hitomi mumbles a good night and turns to her side.

Grimmjow headed to the living room, shutting Hitomi's door as quietly as he could. Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow.

"Hitomi is in bed?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded.

"She had a little mini fit about going to school tomorrow." Grimmjow sighs. "She says 'it's too easy!'" He imitates her high pitched voice and thrusts himself onto the couch. "She's too smart, Szayel."

Szayel shook his head and closed his science book. "I can't help that she's like me. I didn't even do anything to make her smart like I am."

Grimmjow shook his head. "I swear that you added some of your genes to that sedative you gave me back then. She's just so much like you."

Szayel chuckles and kisses Grimmjow on the cheek. "Maybe it's because I'm around her so often. Children do tend to act like their parents."

Ichigo chuckles. "Sounds like a handful, huh?"

"Sure is. But I don't mind it." Grimmjow smiled. "I'm glad to have her in my life."

"It's too bad that she's already seven years old," Szayel started. "she did grow up so fast. Just think—not too long here and she'll have boys swooning over her, and she'll be going through puberty-"

"Don't even talk about that." Grimmjow cut Szayel off mid-sentence. "It's already bad enough that I have to see her growing like that, I don't want to even think what she'll be like when she's older."

Szayel frowns and nods. "I understand."

"Though," Grimmjow starts again.

"I bet she'll be the prettiest lady that anyone has ever seen."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Meh. Short chapter. I apologize for the huge time-span between Hitomi's age! I want to get it to her teenage years because that's what I've been wanting to write about this whole time~<strong>

**Anyhow, review and let me know what you think. Thank you~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all of its characters! The story and idea is mine, however~**

* * *

><p><strong>.::11 YEARS OLD::.<strong>

A terrified scream filled the house. Szayel dropped his science book and jumped up from the couch. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Szayel with a questioning look.

"The hell? Was that Hitomi?" he asked as he jumped up from the couch as well and followed in Szayel's direction. Hitomi ran out of the bathroom and crashed into Szayel. She had started to cry.

"What's wrong, Hitomi?" Szayel asked, bending down to pet the back of her head. Szayel lifted her head up and wiped the tears off. "It'll be all right. What is it that is bothering you?"

Hitomi sniffed and looked up with her tear-stained eyes. Grimmjow crouched beside Szayel and he nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I.." she starts but barely able to continue because of the crying. "I'm dying!"

Szayel and Grimmjow exchange glances. "What...?" they both ask in unison, unable to grasp what was going on.

"There's blood!" She exclaimed, pointing in the bathroom. "In the toilet!"

Szayel huffed. He walked into the bathroom, taking a glance into the toilet to see if there really was blood. Szayel walked right out again, frowning. He shakes his head.

"What?" Grimmjow asks.

"What do you think it is, huh?" he knowingly glares at Grimmjow. "She is around that age."

Grimmjow sighs, agreeing with Szayel. Hitomi, who saw the frowning faces of her parents, started to cry even louder. "I knew it!" she sobbed, shaking her head.

Szayel patted her back. "You're not dying, love." he pauses, trying to find the right words, "That blood happens to be perfectly normal."

Hitomi sniffed. "So..did you both bleed at my age like that?"

Szayel choked on his spit and Grimmjow chuckled. "No, no." Grimmjow shook his head. "Not at all."

"It's a woman thing," Szayel continued after his choking fit. "You haven't heard about this yet?"

Grimmjow darts his eyes toward Szayel. "Szayel. She's only _eleven_. They don't talk about anything like that until she's at least thirteen."

Hitomi watches the flustered adults attempt to explain what is wrong with her. She cocks her head in confusion and holds back her barrage of questions.

"How would _you _like to explain something like this to her, then?"

"Me? You know more about this than what I would ever know!"

Hitomi manages to pipe up, "Um...Mommy? Daddy?" However, they never acknowledged her as they were in a heated argument.

After what seemed like ten minutes, the argument died down. "You know what?" Szayel started. "I'll do it. You're going to be in the same room as we are, though, so you'll be fully educated on this matter."

Grimmjow groaned. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Well, rather than starting their conversation right away, Szayel was forced to go shopping for a pack of pads for Hitomi.

* * *

><p>"...And that is what is known as a period, or in medical terms, the menstrual cycle."<p>

Hitomi looked at Szayel with confusion. "You said it was a sign of maturation and that I am physically able to 'reproduce'." Szayel nodded. "What does 'reproduce' mean?"

Grimmjow chuckles and points at Szayel. "You got yourself into this. You can explain this part too."

Szayel sighs and pinches the bridge between his eyes, warding off a headache. "Uh..." Szayel starts awkwardly. He shifts in his seat. "Well... to reproduce is to create offspring—or, in a better term for you to understand—create children."

Hitomi nods. "So...that's how I was made?"

Grimmjow shakes his head. "Not exa-" Szayel cuts him off mid-sentence.

"Of course. How else could you have been created?" Szayel smiles. Grimmjow groans, sitting back in the couch.

"How exactly do you reproduce?" Hitomi continued to ask. Szayel's smile then turns into a frown.

"Uh...it's a form of romance." Szayel attempts to smile again, but it turns into more of a grimace. "When a man and a woman love each other-"

"But you and Mommy are both men." Hitomi stated. "Men can have babies with each other?"

Szayel managed to hold back from placing his palm on his face. He just kept a nonchalant smile and chuckled. "Hitomi, you won't understand until you are older."

Hitomi puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "Fine..."

Grimmjow got up from the couch. "I'm hungry. Gonna go make something to eat..."

"Wait!" Szayel exclaimed and jumped up from the couch to grab a hold of Grimmjow's arm. "You said you would stay-"

"But I'm hungry." Grimmjow groaned. "I'm sure you all are hungry too. So why not make some lunch and finish this conversation later?"

Szayel nodded. "Well, I guess you're right. We should eat..."

Hitomi, however, wasn't ready to eat. Instead, she was worried about something else completely...

"But, what about reproducing? Also, what about my... period?"

Grimmjow chuckled and headed to kitchen. "Later, honey.

"You'll get all of your answers after you eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Meh. Another long age skip. But this is where I wanted to start writing-it's just so fun writing about things like this XDD <strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated~ Thanks for reading~**

_**EDIT: This story will be on hiatus for a while. I want to finish other stories first, and seeing that this isn't my most popular story, I'm willing to put it up for hiatus until I can actually figure out what I want to do. Sorry for those who read this ;A;**_


End file.
